five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:YoKaiShoubiao/Unpacking Ultimate Custom Night
Dajia Hao! YoKaiShoubiao here, and I just wanted to take some time to talk about Ultimate Custom Night. Oh, and BTW, due to my constant procrastination in getting a Steam account, most of my knowledge of this game comes from YouTube, so yeah. If I get something totally and unforgivably wrong about the game, then forgive me and kindly let me know. Also, this is just my personal theory. You don't have to agree with it. Also, if you don't agree with it, then tell me why you don't agree with it. Don't just say, "YOUR WRONG!!!!!1!!!!11!!1!!!one!!" That's not helpful. What is Ultimate Custom Night, exactly? And no, I don't mean the game. If you follow FNaF and haven't been living under a rock for the past 6 months, you probably know what Ultimate Custom Night is. I mean, "What is it, in-universe?" My current theory is that it is the Puppet (Charlotte No-Last-Name-Given-But-We-Know-From-FNaF-6-That-She's-Henry's-Daughter/Lefty/The One You Shouldn't have killed) holding William Afton in his own personal hell: being forced to fight off all of his creations or die a terrible death...repeatedly. FOREVER. Two Important Voice Lines This line has a voice that sounds suspiciously similar to Lefty's repeating every word he says. Furthermore, it does not quite match the rest of Orville's voice lines in terms of the type of content it gives us. This leads me to believe that it's actually Charlotte communicating through Orville via possession. Within the quote, this is who I think the pronouns refer to. *He = Michael Afton *You = William Afton *Us = William & Charlotte *I = Charlotte *They = Michael & Henry Charlotte refuses to let William leave. William is stuck in this hell forever. No matter how many times Michael and Henry attempt to set everyone free, Charlotte holds William behind in whatever bizarro world UCN takes place in and refuses to let him be free until her revenge on him is complete. This is pretty much the same thing as the above quote, down to the voice echoing in the background. Now, for something completely different. The Intermissions Toy Chica: The High School Years This one's pretty simple to figure out. Toy Chica is meant to represent William Afton, luring in and murdering children. If you look at Toy Chica's backpack, you can see parts of her former "lovers." a bunch of Japanese characters here This one's a bit tricky and open to interpretation. Anime Freddy represents Charlotte, chasing William for the purpose of revenge and never learning her lesson, only to be constantly outwitted and humiliated by him. Anime Foxy represents William. Once Foxy moves on to somewhere else, Freddy vows to follow him and complete his vengeance, and so the cycle continues. If this doesn't sound familiar, then look at the above section again. Now, we get into something really interesting. The OMC Easter Egg's Meaning My theory on this one is that Old Man Consequences is trying to warn Charlotte about the consequences of going too deep into her search for revenge against William. In this Game Theory video, MatPat mentions a theory that the Puppet is trapped inside of FNaF World. If this is the case, then my theory is that she is trying to get out of FNaF World (the afterlife) by sinking into the Flipside, consumed in her desire for revenge. She sinks further and further into the Flipside until her desire for revenge is all that's left of her. Eventually, she meets Old Man Consequences in the fourth level of the Flipside, who tells her to "Come and sit with me a while. Leave the demon William to his demons. Rest your own soul. There is nothing else." He is trying to tell Charlotte to stop seeking revenge against William and to rest her soul. Charlotte, refusing to rest, drowns herself in the lake at the fourth level of the Flipside, reaching William and beginning to exact her revenge in the form of Ultimate Custom Night. The Final Golden Freddy Scene's Meaning Golden Freddy fading into the distance represents Charlotte leaving her friends in the afterlife behind to go pursue revenge against William. Just as Charlotte has trapped William in a never-ending fight against his own creations, William has trapped Charlotte in a never-ending desire for revenge. Neither can escape the other. Not even death can save them now. Category:Blog posts